Chloe Park
Chloe Park is a minor character in the show We Bare Bears. She is a Korean"Chloe is definitely Korean!" via Tumblr girl who breaks into the Bears' cave to gather information for her college report, before she eventually befriends them. Chloe skipped some grades, as she is a child prodigy, and is currently studying at a University in California. She is the centric character in the episode "Chloe", and makes another appearance in the episode "My Clique". History In the episode "Chloe", Chloe is first seen breaking into the Bears' cave with a video camera, documenting their habitat. She looks around, taking note of their diet. She accidentally breaks a twig off Panda's chair. The Bears eventually arrive home and catch her. They tie her to a chair, shining Panda's phone light on her, mimicking an interrogative setting. Chloe's fascinated by Grizzly's poor dental hygiene, taking note of it on her notepad. The Bears go through her book bag and find her identification card, trying to pronounce her name. She becomes embarrassed and flustered. The Bears then find a bag of Honey Wasabi Gummies. They try to eat it with the wrappers on, but fail. Chloe unwraps them and politely feeds them to the Bears, to which they demand more. Chloe proposes she'll supply more gummies to the bears if she were allowed to examine the Bears' daily lives. During her research, as she spends time with the Bears, they develop an open friendship. Chloe finally finishes her report. She hurries out the cave for the last bus, forgetting her laptop. The Bears, upon reading her report, were insulted by the information provided. They rewrite the essay without Chloe's consent. The next day, the Bears drop the laptop off at Chloe's college before her presentation. When Chloe plays her presentation, it ends up being inaccurate and juvenile. Her professor is very displeased and disappointed. To save Chloe's grade from being marked as incomplete, the Bears step up and admit they were the saboteurs. Their presence sparks the interest of the students. They all start asking the Bears various questions about themselves, to which they answer every one of them. Their performance pleased Chloe's professor. Chloe was issued a sufficient grade on her report. She is last seen watching television with the Bears as the episode closes. Appearance Chloe has short, dark brown hair, wears a dark gray hoodie, and has large red glasses with brown outlines. She is usually seen with a yellow backpack similar to the one the Bears own, which holds her personal possessions. Personality Chloe is shy and enjoys talking with The Bears, but not with other people. She also appears to be incredibly intelligent, as she is in college, despite being around 10 to 12 years old. At almost all times she maintains a strict focus on her class assignments and projects, something best expressed in her introductory episode, "Chloe". Trivia * Chloe is a college student and is considered a child prodigy. * She is shown in the opening while Grizzly hands her a book on a shelf that she cannot reach at the library. * Chloe owns a bike. * Chloe attends California University, as shown on her college card. * Chloe owns a book called Bears of the World. * Chloe is voiced by Charlyne Yi, who voices Ruby on Steven Universe, another Cartoon Network original series. ** Coincidentally, Chloe bears a strong resemblance to her voice actress. * Chloe's college card number is: 041589070783. * Her last name "Park" is a common Korean surname which sometimes means "bright," a possible reference to how she has shown to be very intelligent, having entered college before the age of 12. * She is the second Cartoon Network character to enroll in college at a very young age, the first being Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. * In the episode "My Clique", it is shown that she, along with her parents, can speak Korean. References Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mammals es:Chloe Park pt-br:Chloe